


Prescription Required

by despondentghost17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Yuri POV, post season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despondentghost17/pseuds/despondentghost17
Summary: Victor's recovering from the flu, but something unexpected makes Yuri just a tad desperate to experiment.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor was undeniably sick.

Over a week and a half he had gone from a slight cough, to puking his guts out, to barely able to breathe, and finally to a high fever, but I had to admit the last stage was the best out of all of them. A truly insane person would have to object to Victor passed out shirtless on the bed covered in sweat, although "best stage" was a wildly generous term. I had expected him to act like a normal sick person; Stay in bed, watch T.V., let someone take care of you, that someone being me. Instead I got a grown man, who was so weak he needed the wall for support, sneaking out of bed while I was in the shower to make himself oatmeal. He just wouldn't _stay,_ and in hindsight it wasn't that surprising. He was stubborn, always moving, pure chaos on two feet regardless of what he was doing, restless, a jumping ball of energy, and _stubborn_. I had to forcibly keep him in bed and have a constant eye on him to make sure he didn't move, else I would find him somewhere in the apartment doing something that made sense to his fevered mind, but to anyone else was completely crazy. Thank god he wasn't contagious anymore, because his fever had come with a considerable increase in his cuddle factor, which I didn't mind one bit. 

Although what I did mind was what happened the night before. In the early morning before the sun had risen Victors gasping breaths had jumped me awake, my heart racing at the prospect of him not being able to breathe again. His fists had been tangled in the sheets, chest rising and falling abnormally fast, a thin layer of moisture on his forehead. I had reached for the damp cloth I kept on hand and placed it on his burning skin, and as I did he had whispered, "Yuri." I was worried I had woken him up, but then his toes had curled and his muscles had tensed, his head digging into the pillows as he gasped my name a little louder. I had never seen someone have a dirty dream before, let alone Victor Nikiforov himself, but it had to be the hottest thing I had ever witnessed. His body had been drawn taught and curled beneath whatever had been playing in his NyQuil coma, fingers scraping into the mattress as his dream unfolded. It had been such a massive turn on that I had gone into the shower before the sun rose to get rid of the nuisance between my legs, biting into my fist to keep myself from moaning too loud. 

It wasn't surprising to see it, not really, considering that Victor had the sex drive of a porn star and the dirty mind to match it. And that was rubbing off on me. I couldn't stop myself from fantasizing about what I would do to him once he felt better, what truly filthy ideas I had in mind to have him begging for me. Thankfully for me, I had the chance to test them a handful of hours after this particularly arousing incident, and I could barely contain myself.

I leaned against the bedroom door jam, watching him look out the window, his fever not as present and his breathing regular. He was gorgeous in every sense of the word, sculpted body thrown in stark contrast of extreme darkness and brilliant light from the rays of golden sun. How had I gotten so lucky?

"How did you sleep?" My voice seemed too loud in the quiet apartment.

He turned his head over to me and smiled, "Okay. I don't think I've kicked the fever though." His voice was still a bit hoarse.

I crossed the room slowly, uncomfortably aware of how his piercing eyes followed my every move, and perched beside him on the bed."Here," I handed him the cup tea I held, "This should help."

He still looked a little uncomfortable when he pushed himself up and took a drink, thanking me profusely.

My skin was practically crawling with anticipation when I asked, "Were you dreaming last night?"

Victor was not a shy person in the least, hell I met him in Hasetsu when he was stark naked, yet as soon as I asked that simple question his cheeks and ears were tinted pink, his gaze intently focused on the mug in his hands. Was he embarrassed? No, he couldn't be.

"A bit," He downed the rest of his tea and reclined against the pillows, studiously looking out the window once more. No way, he couldn't be embarrassed.

My smile couldn't be helped, "Alright," I murmured, beginning to stand up when he snatched my hand and pulled me down close.

He looked surprisingly mischievous considering he had struggled with a fever all night, those blue eyes shining as he ran a hand down my spine. "Stay," that single word tickled against my jaw, his other hand snaking behind my neck and through my hair. My mouth had a mind of its own when I kissed him, stroking my tongue against his tentatively at first, then pushing him down and devouring him, tasting every inch of his mouth before I pulled away to let us breathe. His taste had me drunk in seconds.

"You should go back to sleep," my lips still grazed against his when I spoke.

He grinned, "When have I done anything that I was supposed to?"

"Never."

"Exactly." He dragged me back down and kissed me rougher than before. I tried to remind myself that he was sick, that he needed rest in order to recover and return to the ice, yet the other part of me was screaming for him, my body and soul craving him like a drug addict. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I could love someone as much as I loved him.

I pulled back with the full intention of telling him to go back to sleep, but when I saw his fever flushed expression of pure desire and adoration I could only stroke my thumb across his cheek and kiss him more, his soft lips moving against mine in perfect harmony. Son of a bitch.

"Okay," I growled, climbing onto the bed fully and nudging his legs apart so I could kneel between them, "I want to try something."It was the first time I had ever seen Victor look unsure, so I continued quickly, "I won't do anything you don't like, and you can say the safe word at any time, but I really want to try it."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying?"

"It's a surprise," I chuckled, "No hints."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Sure, go ahead." I had expected him to consider, but then again this was Victor.

I kissed him again before pulling off the rest of his clothes, gently. He was still sick. Be careful.

"Yuri!" Victors voice was almost reprimanding as I hoisted his legs up over my shoulders, supporting his naked upended body.

"Yeah, you should probably scold me," I laughed, "I've been having some pretty dirty thoughts about you the past few hours." Without waiting for his answer I dipped down and slid the tip of my tongue into him, not wasting any time for him to reconsider. His gasp was loud and ragged, legs tensing in my hands at the unfamiliar feeling. Neither of us had done this before, but Pichit had told me about it and I had read about it online, and the idea of making Victor come with my tongue inside him had been so appealing I could hardly wait to try it. I pushed in deeper, my slick tongue pulling desperate moans from Victors throat, his voice so arousing I could feel myself harden without even a touch.

In less than a minute I had my entire tongue in him, licking at his walls until he was good and wet before I prodded his sweet spot. Victor nearly launched off the bed, his erotic voice keening and groaning for me, my slurred name spilling past his lips. I didn't realize that I was moaning into him until I closed my eyes, losing myself to his taste and the way he squeezed around me. Truly and utterly intoxicating.

"Nng, Yuri! Ha-," Victors pleasure rang through the apartment as I tilted my head to hit a different angle, my hand sliding around his hip to wrap around his cock, hoping to make him louder. He was just so damn sexy when he called out for me. Come on, say my name, ask for it, beg for the release that I can bring you, please.

I pushed my tongue as hard as I could into his prostate, pumping and caressing him in time with the sweeping strokes inside him, Victor shouting in pure ecstasy as his spine curved, his muscles tensed, and his body released onto my hand and his exposed chest, hips pushing against the tongue enveloped by him fully and gasping for me over and over again.   

And to think that me watching him have a dirty dream had been the biggest turn on.

I retracted my tongue only when he was completely finished, carefully lowering him back onto the bed and checking his expression for any sign of me doing something wrong. He was still panting, his eyes half lidded with lust and excitement, the flush painted on his cheeks definitely not from the fever. "Huh," I licked my lips slowly, watching his blush darken, "Guess I can do it."

He laughed breathlessly, nodding once in agreement, still coming down from his orgasm. Thinking of his climax made me painfully aware of my own problem, aching and hard and impossible to ignore. I began climbing off the bed, aiming for the adjacent bathroom when Victors warm hand gripped my forearm. "Where are you going?" His words were more hoarse than before.

"Uh, bathroom. I'm.. I gotta..." How could I not just say it?! I had had my tongue in him for gods sake!

So fast I could hardly catch it Victor lunged forward and tackled me, pushing me against the blankets bunched at the foot of the bed, unbridled arousal shining in his eyes, "Not a chance Yuri, it's my turn." 

 

 

   


	2. Chapter 2

"What? No, I can just-" Victor kissed me into silence, pressing a palm into my aching erection and rubbing me through my clothes. My body waged war with my mind, the need to arch into his hand battling with the knowledge that he needed to recover from this flu and finish our free programs. "Stop," damn his shoulder muscles felt good under my hands when I pushed him away, "I can take care of it, go back to sleep."

The smile he gave me could have started forest fires, "Give me one good reason why, and I will."

"You're still not over your flu."

He made a sound similar to a buzzer on late night game shows, "No dice Yuri." He pushed me back down on the blanket mountain, "The only way I'm not doing this is if an atomic bomb goes off outside that window," his hands slid my pants and boxers down a little lower, "Or if you say the safe word, but I don't think you will."

"I could," my gasps were embarrassingly loud when I felt him nip my collarbone in defiance.

"But you won't." Fuck me sideways, he was far too good at this.

I didn't have the chance to say anything else before he slid down my body and ran his tongue along my cock. My already hard member was demanding release, and I had controlled it pretty well before that point, but as soon as that hellish mouth closed around me to the hilt in one go I couldn't keep my voice from saturating the room, my fingers pulling at the sheets until my knuckles were white. "Vi- Victor you don't have to- Nng!" He sucked hard on me, stroking his tongue along the underside of my cock and moaning deeply, the vibrations driving me insane with want, my hips pushing up slightly without even consciously realizing I was doing it. "Sorry Victor," I gasped, petting his hair and settling back onto the mattress; The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him, I knew first hand how uncomfortable it felt to have someone other than Victor force themselves down my throat.

"My god!" The shouts escaping me were louder than I cared to admit, my fingers tangling in his platinum locks as I gently undulated my hips in time with his encompassing mouth. I could hardly contain myself, "Victor! Leave off, I- I'm going to-" I tried pushing him off, pulling myself away from him as the need of release built up within me.

But he simply smirked up at me and whispered, "Go ahead," sinking his mouth upon me as deep as my length would allow and felt him tighten around me, the hot confines of his throat like heaven on earth.

My body couldn't take it anymore, and I spilled inside his mouth, my entire body shivering in the pure high of my climax and feeling Victor swallow me fully. All of my senses failed; My nerve endings sang in fire, my vision fell into a pit of blackness, every muscle within my pleasure soaked body sank into the mattress in a puddle of ecstasy, and I knew right then and there it was the closest I would ever come to heaven as long as I lived on this earth. Every time I was brought to climax, weather it was his touch or merely the thought of him, I came to the same conclusion, my floating mind lost to him, and only him. He was the most potent drug I could ever hope to find.

The tightness in my chest lifted and I could finally breathe again, every mouthful of air filling me and bringing me back to reality with each exhale. It was only when I felt something graze against my prostate that I noticed Victor had slid a lubed finger into me, massaging my relaxed walls with practiced ease. I still couldn't lift my head, was it even attached to my body? "Wha- what are you doing?"

Victor tossed his bangs out of his face to beam at me, his cheeks flushed, "What does it look like? I can't take it anymore, hearing you moaning for me was the last straw," with a truly wicked grin he ran his tongue across his lips slowly, "I'm going to fuck you until you fall apart."

The air I was so eagerly taking in stuck in my throat, my heart stuttering in my chest as his words went straight to my cock. His eyes pinned me down, those beautiful shards of ice piercing me to the sheets as a second finger eased into me, those slick digits fucking me just as thoroughly as his mouth had. My spine bowed under his scissoring fingers, forcing myself harder against the pressure inside me and bringing him deeper.

"My god, Victor please," I couldn't be embarrassed, not now, not with Victors face mere inches from mine and looking sexier than ever, not with three of his fingers now thrusting in and out of me, not with my cock twitching and dripping onto my stomach with every slide against every intimate part of me. I needed him in me, needed him now, regardless of if he was sick or not, I just needed him to fuck me like he said he would. "Hah, come on, stop teasing, I can take it"

His little snickers tickled my ears, "As you wish," and with that he slid his fingers out of me. My insides clenched at the loss of them, but thankfully Victor slicked himself up, hitched my legs over his shoulders, and shoved into me without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now a three part fic because these two just wouldn't stop fucking. Plus I have a lot of fluff I need to fit in. Enjoy until chapter three!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be coming soon, but I hope you like this little taste.


End file.
